This invention relates generally to wheel bearing assemblies and more specifically to wheel bearing assemblies for driven wheels.
The typical wheel bearing assembly for driven wheels comprises a hollow spindle which has a splined bore which receives a splined stub shaft of a drive member. The drive member is conventionally secured to the hollow spindle by a nut on the threaded end of the splined stub shaft.